This invention is in the field of trash receptacles, and its features negate the need for vacuum release for removal of a filled flexible bag liner.
Considerable effort is often required to remove filled trash bag liners from non-vented conventional trash receptacles. Some of this resistance is caused by the effects of friction between the inner side wall surface of the container and the outer surface of the flexible bag liner. In a non-vented receptacle, most of the resistance to removal is undoubtedly attributable to negative atmospheric pressure or vacuum which results from the well adapted bag liner sealing to the rigid container inner side walls and inner base.
A simple, but flawed solution to the problem of difficult bag liner removal is a hole in the base of the rigid container. The problem with this configuration lies in its basic failure to contain spilled liquids which collect in its base.
There have been a number of vented trash containers patented over the years. Some of these predate the use of the flexible bag liners as they are currently used and the venting served other purposes. Some of these patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 545,662; 1,613,621; 1,736,192; 2,533,524; 3,074,583; 3,342,368; 5,031,796 and 5,036,999.
It is interesting to note that the U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,368 issued to Matry in 1967 outlined a container that is similar in configuration, but different in purpose, to our proposed container. His container had a sloping floor and vents for liquid drainage.
Several inventors have described vented containers as an aid to bag liner placement rather than bag liner removal. Some of these are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,764; 3,815,778; 5,065,891.
In 1977 Frech with U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,225 had a unique solution to the problem of bag liner removal from a rigid container. He suggested a receptacle that could be opened along slits in its side wall.
In recent years several people have spoken more directly to the issue of vacuum release and bag liner separation. In 1981 Bard with U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,379 described a rigid container with hollow tubes in the side wall. The patent states that the tubes could be molded in place when the container was manufactured or they could be added with adhesive as a secondary procedure. It would be difficult and therefore expensive to mold the tubes inplace. It would be somewhat expensive to add the tubes as a secondary item.
Robbins, III et al. in 1987 with U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,572 suggested a device for retaining the trash bag liner in place as well as offering ventilation for bag removal. The device has several separate components and it is bordering on being complicated.
In 1990 Nicoll, Sr. et al. with U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,760 described a container with sophisticated mushroom shaped valve and flexible circular diaphragm. This device has several possible drawbacks. Any system that uses force activated valving requires an initial force to activate the valving. A system like ours with open vents and no moving parts requires no initial force of activation. The net effect is that more force is required for bag removal from a container that has venting via moving parts than a container that has venting by an open, non movable means. Another concern is the proper and effective sealing of the flexible diaphragm to prevent the escape of spilled liquids from the rigid receptacle. Yet another concern relates to the sophisticated nature of the entire venting mechanism and the cost associated with its manufacturer.
In 1992 Power with U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,585 shows a very complicated container with a flapper valve to vent air for bag removal. The valve also allowed for insertion of a replacement bag liner from a compartment below the flapper valve. We question the economic viability and practical application of this receptacle.